


Divergence

by Phillammon



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, I am here to make you sad, Spooooooky, as always, hey it's my first AU, it was for the spookygame you see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillammon/pseuds/Phillammon
Summary: HP's having weird dreams again. Not bad, just... weird.Written for the Up-To-Three-Hundred Words Spooky Story Artgame on the SD Discord.
Relationships: Kokoro | Heartful Punch/Undine Wells | Alchemical Water
Kudos: 5
Collections: Sleepless Domain Fright Night Artgame 2020





	Divergence

I wake with a start. It was that dream again.

The one about the girl with the curls, the blue one who went down to that bug. The one I was too late to save.

I rub my eyes. It's no surprise she's haunting me, but I don't understand why I'm dreaming a world where we're together. That's not like me, even in dreams.

What should be haunting me is the look on her face with the mandible-thing sticking out of her chest. But I've all but forgotten that, somehow. I guess it's a coping mechanism- imagining the sweetness in her lips instead of remembering the blood dripping from them.

The dreams are more frequent now. Almost seem more real, somehow. Blearily, I look at my alarm clock. Five thirty. Still plenty of time til morning. I roll over.

Rest peacefully, Undine. If that even was your name.

Doesn't sound like a name. My brain probably made it up. Whatever.


End file.
